


Head on Home

by AnguishofMyLove



Series: Pic and Tell [4]
Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The high school students have been dismissed an hour ago and Vincent is going to the high school wing to get his drive home. He does not like the high school wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head on Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a vincent&teddy picture](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13676) by Mickey. 



> Crossposted with [my tumblr post](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/35834565568/via-goknights-i-was-actually-supposed-to), except by a date late, because I was lazy.
> 
> Tumblr notes:  
> i was actually ‘supposed’ to write this like…less than ten hours ago, heck, i was planning toyesterdaybut i was reading fic and you can’t take me from fic
> 
> also i’m just pulling all stops on ‘cliche aus’ aren’t i? next thing you know vincent or teddy—probably teddy, it looks more like a teddy thing—being vincent’s older brother’s friend and vincent being a total hero worshipper of him will be a thing (oh wow i just planted a bad seed there, didn’t i?)
> 
> i also have no idea how your western school works do you have faculty rooms? or do you have this general idea where teachers get their own little offices/rooms/things? it’s probably not that different from the schools here…but who knows?
> 
> also wow word vomit that went away by itself (made me lazy to actually put real scenes)

Vincent hates going to the high school wing—specifically, he hates going to high school faculty area. That’s where most of the asshole staff are.

…well, okay, it’s really just Louis. And occasionally, John (by occasionally, he means the times he’s anywhere a ten foot radius of Louis—which is regrettably not very occasionally—because Louis gets smugger and more in-your-face at John and, instinctively, everyone else, and sometimes Louis and John fight and others mention the ‘stifling sexual tension’ andohmygodwhat is with females and two guys getting a rise of each other (Louis) and getting at it with each other (John) they are related that isdisgusting what is his life).

This is also where the senior Bijapur is the principal, but the man is less a grade A dick and more scary and creepy and I-know-something-you-don’t-know that just makes Vincent take a step or hundred to the other direction. (He is disgustingly bad at confrontations, especially those that kind of open his eyes on…unmentionable things.)

But this is where his apartment-building-mate stays, and since Vincent’s beloved car finally gave out after all this time two years ago, he’s being sharing car rides with said apartment-building-mate (most of the time, maybe less, if Vincent would allot more money for public transportation, but he’s already fine with his whole set-up). It just so happens that said apartment-building-mate is John.

Really, what is his life.

When he opens the door, he’s hit with a buzzing atmosphere and general loudness and all this is really different from the elementary wing (or maybe not, seeing as he’s a coach and therefore not actually that very well-acquainted with the faculty area). It’s a little past an hour from the high school students’ dismissal, and some of the teachers have already called it a day. Vincent is not having a lucky day because Louis is not one of those teachers (and, really, he shouldn’t be a teacher at all, he should be one of those rich-as-fuck fuckers who use all their money on alcohol and sex and a combination of the two, maybe sex with alcohol kink or something, but no, he’s a science teacher and there’s something entirely wrong with that phrase, it’s probably all of it).

But fate probably takes pity on him, because soon someone familiar is saying, “Hi, Vincent!”

Vincent turns to his least hated—probably favorite, actually, seriously, it’s a lot nicer than Vincent’s too—part of the faculty area. Teddy is waving at him when he sees his little office. Vincent relaxes evidently and he gets the chair from the office-table next to Teddy. He smiles before shifting the chair next to Teddy and sits down.

“Hey, haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Oh, yeah,” Teddy shuffles the stacks of paper together, “my cousin and uncle were visiting and I had to keep them occupied and well-fed.”

Vincent grumbles at the mention of Teddy’s cooking. Unmistakably. Loudly.

“So you want to extra cupcakes then?” Teddy laughs.

“Oh. Yes. That. Very much. All the time.” Vincent likes to emphasize when faced with the promise of free food, Teddy’s free food especially, Teddy’s free baked gifts-from-heaven extremely.

Teddy laughs again and Vincent relaxes enough that he’s casually leaning on Teddy, eases right into the heat and Teddy lets him. Louis will probably say something about it but it doesn’t really seem to matter as much as listening to the sounds of Teddy’s pen swishing against paper at the moment.

So. He doesn’t really hate going to the high school wing. Just greatly dislikes it. When Teddy isn’t there.

**Author's Note:**

> So Mickey and I have decided (or discussed) that Teddy should be a history/social science teacher, Penelope is the school nurse, Andre is the French teacher, Kamri is the Spanish teacher. John could be the disgruntled Math teacher who hates his students. And and and! Silent Guy should be the guidance counselor from the elementary wing. Also, Bianca is the administrative assistant. Anyway, the others (i.e. Vincent, Louis, and Senior Bijapur) are already stated here.
> 
> This is just me, after some (or very little) thinking (PS I still don't know about western schools so I have no idea if there's only one clinic if there is an elementary wing and a high school wing, or if there is only one principal (and I'm not actually sure what administrative assistants are...and if they're assistants for the whole school or if there's one in each department) so on the account that there is one in each department, in all accounts this is what it would be like):
> 
> GS Faculty:  
> Vincent  
> Penelope  
> Silent Guy  
> (and if there are language classes in elementary classes)  
> Kamri  
> Andre
> 
> HS Faculty:  
> Teddy  
> Louis  
> John  
> Dr. Bijapur
> 
> ~~woot big plans for an au i'm not going to write anywaaaaay~~


End file.
